solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Организация наций и народов, не имеющих представительства
|тип = международная организация |членство = 46Государства члены (англ.)http://www.worldstatesmen.org/International_Organizations2.html#UNPO World Statesman.org. Retrieved February 7, 2012 государств-членов |тип_центра = Штаб-квартира |центр = Гаага Нидерланды Дополнительные офисы: Брюссель Бельгия Женева Швейцария |языки = английский |должность_руководителя1 = Генеральный секретарь |имя_руководителя1 = Марино Бусдачин |должность_руководителя2 = Президент |имя_руководителя2 = Нгаванг Чопел |должность_руководителя3 ='Вице-президент' |имя_руководителя3 = Мухамед Даар |событие_основания1 = Подписание Устава ОНН |дата_основания1 = |событие_основания2 = |дата_основания2 = |событие_основания3 = |дата_основания3 = |событие_основания4 = |дата_основания4 = |сайт = http://www.unpo.org/ }} Организа́ция на́ций и наро́дов, не име́ющих представи́тельства, — международная неправительственная организация, цель которой состоит в защите интересов наций и коренных народов, не имеющих собственных государств и/или живущих на оккупированных или спорных территориях. Как правило, организации-члены UNPO не имеют международного представительства, или представлены при некоторых международных организациях в качестве наблюдателей. Члены UNPO, вступая в неё, обязуются (но не всегда соблюдают на практике) придерживаться принципа ненасилия в борьбе за свои национальные интересы. История Идея создания организации для сотрудничества между различными народами с подобными проблемами и интересами была выдвинута в 1980-х участниками движения за право наций на самоопределение: тибетским активистом Церинг Джампой, уйгурским активистом Эркином Алптекином и давним сторонником Далай-ламы XIV Майклом ван Уолт ван Праагом, а также членом Конгресса Эстонии Линнартом Мяллем. (англ.) (англ.) 5 — 6 сентября 1990 году в эстонском Тарту прошла первая встреча народов, не имеющих представительства, на которой был подписан Меморандум о взаимопонимании, которым предусматривалось создание такой международной неправительственной организации. 11 февраля 1991 года во Дворце мира в Гааге, представителями Армении, Эстонии, Грузии, Иракского Курдистана, Филиппинских Кордильер, Латвии, Восточного Туркестана, Палау, Тайваня, Татарстана, Тибета, Западного Папуа, Австралийские аборигены, Греки Албании и крымских татар (англ.) был подписан Устав ОНН. В нём изложены цели организации, основанные на достижении целей народов представителей без применения насилия. Местом расположения главного офиса ОНН была выбрана Гаага, , а также в нём размещен ряд международных организаций, таких как Международный суд ООН и Международный уголовный суд. ОНН также имеет офис в Брюсселе, представительство в Женеве и сеть партнеров и консультантов, основанных по всему миру. Организация финансируется за счет грантов от членов и пожертвования частных лиц и фондов. Для достижения своих целей, ОНН обучает своих членов международному праву, международным организациям, дипломатии, и общественным отношениям. ОНН построил свой авторитет, став первой в мире организацией, предоставляющей информацию из отдаленных районов, как правило, пресс-релизы от таких групп, как Движение за выживание народа Огони. Члены организации Азия * 22px|border Хузестан * 22px|border Ассирия *Белуджистан * 22px|border Внутренняя Монголия * 22px|border Уйгурстан * 22px|border Гилгит-Балтистан * Тхыонги * Западная Бенгалия *Западный Белуджистан * 22px|border Туркменэли * 22px|border Иракский Курдистан * 22px|border Иранский Курдистан * 22px|border Карены * Кордильера * 22px|border Кхмер-кром * 22px|border Мон * Моро * 22px|border Нагалим * 22px|border Синд * 22px|border Тайвань * 22px|border Талыши * 22px|border Тибет * Хмонги * 22px|border Чин * border|22px Читтагонгский горный район * 22px|border Южно-Молуккские острова * 22px|border Южный АзербайджанUNPO: Южный Азербайждан Африка * 22px|border Африканеры * 22px|border Венда * 22px|border Занзибар * 22px|border Масаи * 22px|border Огаден * 22px|border Огони * 22px|border Оромо * 22px|border Рехоботские бастеры * 22px|border Сомалиленд * 22px|border Тва * 22px|border Южный Камерун Америка * 22px|border Мапуче Европа * 22px|border Абхазия * 22px|border Венгры Румынии * 22px|border Греки Албании * 22px|border Косово * 22px|border Татары Крыма * 22px|Lezgiflag1 ЛезгиныUNPO: Лезгины * 22px|border Удмуртия * 22px|border Черкесия Океания * 22px|border Австралийские аборигены * 22px|border Ка Лахуи Гавайи Приостановленное членство * 22px|border Бурятия — с по * Дене — с по * border|22px Республика Западное Папуа — с по * 22px|border Ингрия — с по * border|22px Чеченская Республика Ичкерия — с по * 22px|border Коми — с по * 22px|border Марий Эл — с по * 22px|border Мьянма (''оппозиция'') — с по * Науа региона Бальсас — с по * 22px|border Тыва — с по * 22px|border Шан — с по Бывшие члены Некоторые члены покинули UNPO по различным причинам (принятие в ООН, учреждение автономии и др.): * Бывшие республики СССР, принятые в ООН после провозглашения независимости в 1991 году: ** вступила , вышла ** вступила , вышла ** вступила , вышла ** вступила , вышла * Другие новые члены ООН: ** вступил , вышел ; бывшая колония Португалии, аннексированная Индонезией в 1975 и получившая независимость в 2002 году. ** вступил , вышла ; бывшая часть управляемой США Подопечной территории Тихоокеанские острова; независима с 1994 * Покинули UNPO по другим причинам:http://www.unpo.org/map.html ** border|22px Ачех вступил , членство прекращено ; достигла соглашения об автономии с Индонезией в 2005 ** border|22px вступили , членство прекращено ; достигла соглашения с Македонией в 2001 ** border|22px Башкортостан вступил , вышел ** Бугенвиль вступил , членство прекращено ; достиг соглашения об автономии с Папуа — Новая Гвинея в 2000 ** border|22px Гагаузия вступила , членство прекращено ; достигла соглашения о автономии с Молдавией в 1994 году. ** border|22px Ингушетия вступила , членство прекращено ** border|22px Кумыкистан вступил , членство прекращено ** 22px Лакота вступила , членство прекращено ; последовало провозглашение Республики Лакота ** border|22px Таити вступило , членство прекращено ** Нухалки вступили , членство прекращено ** border|22px Русины вступили , членство прекращено ** Саха вступила , вышла ** Талыш-Муган вступил , членство прекращено ** Татарстан вступил , членство прекращено ** border|22px Халистан вступил , членство прекращено ; приостановка сделана постоянной 22 января 1995 ** border|22px Чувашия вступила , членство прекращено Руководство Генеральные секретари Генеральный директор ** Карл Габсбург-Лотринген — 19 января This position is separate from the «Secretary General» as the UNPO Website explains «This is a newly created senior position within the UNPO, aimed at further enhancing the fundamental rights of its Members world-wide.» — 31 декабря 2002 Председатели Генеральной Ассамблеи * - (Эстония) 1991–1993 * Эркин Альптекин — (Уйгуры) 1993–1997 * — (Занзибар) 1997–2001 * — (Ассирийцы) 2001–2005 * — (Сконе) 2005–2006 Президенты * — (Огони) 2006–2010 * Ngawang Choephel Drakmargyapon – с 2010 См. также * Национально-территориальная автономия * Европейский свободный альянс * Непризнанные и частично признанные государства * Спорная территория * Сепаратизм * Национально-освободительное движение * Право на самоопределение Примечания Ссылки * Сайт UNPO * Договор UNPO * Всеобщая декларация прав народов UNPO * Координационный офис UNPO в Тарту (Восточная Европа и Северная Азия) * Сборник ссылок по теме Категория:Международные организации Категория:Национальные меньшинства Категория:Пацифизм Категория:Сепаратизм